


Think

by YandereDad



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: Everything he does he does for you.When you discover the truth, all you can do is run.





	Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt “Did you ever stop to think about that?” from my very own Far Cry 5 dialogue prompts. 
> 
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

When you had first met the Seeds, the rare new faces in Hope County, things had been different - Larry Parker and Hurk Drubman Sr. tied for most mentally unstable residents, only the middle age who had lived through the Cold War took the idea of preparing for nuclear annihilation seriously, Eden’s Gate was just another evangelical church and dating Jacob Seed had seemed like a good idea.

 

It was impossible to pinpoint where exactly that had all changed, although you had only truly begun to notice the increasingly alarming ongoings when the team of deputies had arrived with the sheriff and the marshal to arrest your brother-in-law, the mild-mannered leader of Eden’s Gate and the man who had married you to his brother, who was apparently not so mild-mannered nor as kind as the title of Father would suggest.

 

Jacob had never made a point of converting you, respecting your beliefs and not being particularly religious himself, so you had never truly understood the inner ongoings until one curious youtube search later on the mobile you kept for emergencies, confronted by terrifying film of the benevolent Father drowning those he found unworthy and gouging out eyes of those who questioned his word. 

 

Suddenly it made sense why Jacob seemed so glad you weren’t interested in joining the church, why he always had an excuse when you wanted to go for a special event or to support your in-laws. 

 

Perhaps worse of all was the discovery that your husband wasn’t innocent either, an accomplice to his brother’s reign of terror as the so-called Soldier of Eden’s Gate, protecting the cult’s secrets even if it meant hunting down innocent youth. 

 

When you had first met, he had claimed he was training men in the Whitetails who were interested in joining the military, or were veterans like himself in need of a purpose. It had seemed like a noble cause, though his refusal to let you visit had always striked you as strange, the closest you ever got being dropping his lunch off at the front gate one morning, one of his men refusing to let you pass on account of your husband’s orders. You had chalked it up to fear of judgement, assuming he was afraid of what you would think of him when he was in his element, cunning and brutal in combat. In a sense you were right - he didn’t want you to see what he really was underneath the worn military jacket you loved so much, a wolf in human skin, keeping innocent men, women and children in cages, pitting friends and families against each other in combat to separate the weak from the strong, and committing cold-blooded murder without a second thought, all in the name of the Father and protecting his pack.

 

The moment you had come to the realisation that your husband and his family were monsters you had broken down in the oak cabin you called your home, the same cabin he had pressed you to move into him with soon before he proposed, and Eden’s Gate had began to show their true colours. 

 

You knew there was no point in confronting him - the last time you had tried to after he forbid you from visiting Fall’s End and your non-church friends he had locked you in the house, insisting that he couldn’t trust you, and that he was going it to protect you, although from what you were uncertain. You dreaded to think of what he would do if he found out you knew the truth, whether he would find a more permanent solution to stop you from running away or cull you like the he did to those who attempted to escape the church 

 

When Jacob had left early one morning, citing training when you knew he was really going to torture his prisoners, you kissed him goodbye as you always did, resting your head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat as you told him to stay safe, playing your role perfectly, before springing into action, grabbing a tired hiking backpack from the back of the wardrobe to stow away what little you owned, along with enough supplies to keep you going until you could reach Missoula and get on the first plane out of Montana, as far away from the cult and your husband as possible. 

 

In your escape plan you hadn’t anticipated that Jacob, a man who could barely operate a flip phone, having installed cameras after your last attempt to go to town to get groceries, ever paranoid that you would either leave by your own volition or that of the resistance.

 

You never heard the rumbling of his car engine, the usual giveaway that he was home, his jeep purposely parked down the road to give him the element of surprise, catching you off guard when he burst through the door, catching you in the act, neatly folding clothes to pack away on the same loveseat you had spent so many harsh winter nights cuddling on. 

 

“Don’t you come one fucking step closer!” you warned him, throat tight with unshed tears, your only self-defense your own hands you held up to guard your stomach - Jacob had taken the gun he gifted on your third date for maintenance months ago, another lie of his, no longer trusting you with a weapon after seeing the first signs of your distrust all those months ago. 

 

“So this is what we’re doing now, huh?” he sighed irritably, raising his arms to show he meant no harm despite his aggressive entry. “When I’m home you love me but when I’m gone you want to leave? You better have a good explanation baby because –”

 

“–because what? If I don’t you’ll hang me just like Alex? Let me die in the trials like Hannah so you can cull the herd? Drug me like Sara so I’ll be compliant? Or perhaps you’d rather condition me with that little music box of yours? You know, the one you said helped with your PTSD?”

 

Jacob froze, not expecting to be called out after he worked so hard to keep her in the dark, to the point he bathed and changed clothes before he went home to get rid of the blood and it’s stench. 

 

“ _ Who told you? _ ” he asked through gritted teeth, knowing it was too late to try denying anything, rage pumping through his veins, ready to cull whoever had dared to ruin all that he had to call his own.

 

You scoffed, narrowing your eyebrows at him the same as you had use to when he forgot to take off his muddy boots at the door. “No one did  **_Jacob_ ** \- I may be a fool, but I’m not an idiot. You’re not the only one breaking a few of your brother’s rules, although it was all just to cut me off from the outside world right? So I wouldn’t hear about the radical Georgian cult taking over rural Montana, or be able to call for help? Not just because some voice in Joseph’s head told him to?”

 

He tensed at the use of his proper name, only ever use to being called Jake and the other various pet names you had for him, something that he would have chastised as weak in-front of his men but loved nothing more to come home to. 

 

Stalking forward, he cornered you against the loveseat, forcing you down as he caged you between his knees, something which had once sent a pleasurable thrill down your spine rather than panic.

 

“Everything I’ve done, I’ve done to protect you [Y/N] - that is why I cull the herd.” he paused when you struggled against him, shaking you head in denial at the thought that you could be partially responsible for the destruction of everything you held dear. “ ** _Did you ever stop to think about that?_** That maybe this was all for you? For us? For our pups?” he growled, growing impatient with your resistance, the ocean blue eyes you had always been enamoured turning dark like a storm was raging within. 

 

“I didn’t need protection until your brother started stealing people in the night and your followers began shooting anything that moved!” you bared your teeth at him until he chuckled, not hearty as you were use to but malicious, as though he were no longer your husband but the Herald the people of Hope County had come to fear like the boogieman. 

 

“Baby, you’ve been under my protection for far,  _ far  _ longer” with that he effortlessly scooped you up into his arms, much like he had on your wedding night, carrying you through the halls of the cabin to your shared bedroom. With an almost mocking kiss to your temple he tucked you into bed, before leaving the room, the sound of a lock clicking into place behind him. 

 

“I’ll forgive you this time baby - it was my fault for keeping you in the dark for so long - but next time you decide you wanna turn traitor I’ll lock you up where the sun don’t shine, let you get use to life after the Collapse. Sleep honey, and once I have our home secure from any break-ins or break-outs, I’ll help remind you of where your loyalties lie, because mine have never waivered.”


End file.
